


Person of Interest

by aeonzii



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conspiracy, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Freeform, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pathfinder Book References, Plot, Reader is Good with Technology, Reader is an Apex Games Engineer, Reader-Insert, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenant Headcanons (Apex Legends), Secrets, Slow Burn, Suspense, Titanfall Reference, To Be Continued, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonzii/pseuds/aeonzii
Summary: After years of working a high paying job, company secrets force you to take matters into your own hands. Now in a different work scape with nothing to lose, slowly but surely, you carry out the plan. The goal? To bring Hammond Dynamics to its knees.However, when you stumble into an unsung connection with one of their company secrets, the process takes a faster, much wilder, turn.
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. You?

Revenant glanced right at you from the corner of his eyes. You stirred your cup of tea faster than usual, unsure of what could happen next. He took a good few strides in your direction, his vocal synthesizers creating a sniffing sound. His stare refused to leave your face. "They let just _anyone_ in charge of tech these days."

You exhaled, aggravated. It was difficult to remain courteous with the man who murdered your coworkers. Man, to be putting it loosely. "What can I do you for?" You barely attempted a smile.

He scoffed. "Something's wrong with my silence projector. Fix it." His steps echoed through the building. It was as big as the lobby in Hammond Labs back at Olympus. Though painfully ironic, it was about the space you'd gotten used to working in. In the same planet, too.

You downed your tea in one go, the fruity flavours sticking to your breath. Hopefully, he didn't mind. Not like it mattered, anyway. You doubted simulacra could actually smell. You readied the huge replicator situated in the middle of the building. Its hums and whirs accompanied those of Revenant's robotic body. "Shoot one."

After a grunt, he wasted no time pointing the thing directly at you. Your eyed glazed over him, unfazed. Sheen metallic skin on his left forearm retracted, revealing a ball. You think ball, but really it looked more a low polygon rendition of one. The panels refused to retract all the way, requiring more effort to pull it out of place. With his index and pinky finger extended, he forces the ball out. It scraped against the panel, emitting an unbearable, high pitched garble. Even Revenant seemed irked. Exactly how many senses did he have? "Doesn't only sound terrible; damn thing cost me a kill," he growled. _No kidding_.

You heard a ringing in your ears. With his unbelievable stature, you felt his eyes burn to the top of your head. "Ow. I'd say you'd need those things greased up, but you're a simulacrum. I know a more permanent way of doing it. Give me your hand."

Despite his lack of expressive facial features, you knew that if he had any, his eyebrows would have furrowed. He got curious, extending his arm enough for you to reach. You pressed on the Hammond logo on the back of his palm with both thumbs. It opened up with a satisfying _fwshhh_ to reveal an interface. Before you could take a good look at it, Revenant yanked his hand back, outraged. The phrase ' _Ah fuck_ ' ran in intervals in your head. He observed the crater, then you, then back at the crater, then you. "What?! What the **hell** is _this_ _?_ " The light in his LED eyes dimmed darker or brighter, depending on his tone. "Why do you know about this? Every other Hammond skinbag they called a mechanic couldn't figure out how to fix me in under 10 minutes, and you waltz in with old simulacrum **_shit_** sleeping in the back of your head? You're a **Titan engineer**!"

You didn't notice how he walked up little by little during his tirade that you were inches away from his scarf. The darned scent of dried blood, grime, and a faint hint of new car smell cursed your senses. He closed enough space between you that if he wanted, he could easily puncture you through the stomach without fuss. Sweeping aside how he pinpointed your past profession, you stood your ground. "Kill me over it." Your tone was flat and lacklustre, as if what you'd said was anything but dramatic. You did your best to look him in the eyes, but with his height or 6'10", it proved to be tiresome. "I'm a nosy Hammond rat with nothing to lose. Why'd you think I dipped out that human rights violation of a company?" The words left your mouth without a second thought.

Its weight hadn't dawned on you until the Legend spoke.

"I hope you know exactly what you'd just said." His tone sounded different from his regular demeanor. In fact, he sounded more disappointed than angry. It couldn't have been _that_ outlandish. "A lot of nothing with too many words. **Why. Do you know. About Hammond. Simulacrum. Tech?** " His fingers lightly grazed the sides of your neck. Hell if he hurt you, hell if he didn't. There were bigger things to worry about.

"I ran into ancient servers and read up on something I wasn't supposed to. Do you want me to fix it or not?" You snapped. All the talking was highly unnecessary for a repair job.

"Watch it, engineer. Everyone loves a whistleblower" he lectured. You had no idea what he was talking about. Still, he sounded like he wasn't too convinced of whatever he'd gotten himself to believe about you. "Someone sent you. Someone had to. I don't trust you."

You took one, long deep breath. Surprisingly, this was a lot less stressful than you anticipated. "Look. I'm just here to do a job. If you won't let me do it, just go. I'll write it up to my supervis--"

"No."

"...what do you mean 'no'?"

He reluctantly offered his left hand. "Fix it."

You blinked. All that for him to agree. You checked the interface and found two fingerprint scanners under a small display. You scan your prints. If your memory of Hammond servers served correct, what you were attempting should work.

"HELLO ENGINEER [Y/L/N]." A digital, female voice left Revenant. "YOU ARE ENTERING DEBUG MODE."

A _ding_ followed suit. "SIMULACRUM CONSCIOUSNESS DETECTED. TO ENTER SAFE DEBUG, PLEASE SHUTDOWN THE SIMULACRUM BY RECITING THE COMBINATION ON THE DISPLAY."

A random set of 5 letters and numbers popped up on the tiny screen. Revenant leaned over to look at it. "TO ENTER CO-DEBUG, SIMULACRUM PLEASE ACCEPT THE AUTHORIZATION PROMPT IN YOUR HUD."

You yawn. This was taking a lot out of you. "Did you get it?"

He tilted his head, having had expected you to yell the combination at full speed. "Hold on to your pants, it's taking a while."

And in that while, you heard a second yawn. Sometimes you'd forgotten it was human to pass it. Sometimes you'd forgotten he was human. You raised an eyebrow at Revenant.

"AUTHORIZATION COMPLETE."

"Clear external temp."

"CLEARING EXTERNAL TEMPORARY DATA. PLEASE WAIT."

You weren't exactly sure what that did to him. You weren't exactly thrilled when you found out, either. His arms dislocated from their sockets. His head lulled backwards, accentuating his needlessly sharp features. His fingers extended to the length of two human hands, any panels to internal functions force opening as wide as possible. The light in his eyes dulled to a point that it barely illuminated. His jaw hung open. Instead of a man, he looked like an amalgamation of sharp and durable machinery. If you didn't know any better, you would have thought he was dead. For a moment, you were facing all that Revenant's simulacrum body had to offer. It was impressive. It was terrifying. It was...

...beautiful. Like watching a forest fire erupt from a firework display. You know you should be afraid. Confused. Distressed, even. But you couldn't seem to look away.

Everything condensed. You focused on all that you could as they slunk right into place, recreating the nightmare that was the simulacrum. You suddenly learned to appreciate the art of structural design.

Revenant screamed. Not in pain, but in joy. He opened his projector and everything pulled smoothly, dare say even better than before. He tried it twice, thrice, then 4-5-6-7 times. Revenant let out a maniacal guffaw. "YES! Oh, I feel so _good_." His voice sounded far crisper than you'd been used to. Whether or not that was a good thing, you'd decide later.

"CLEARED 178.4 TERABYTES OF EXTERNAL CACHE."

"Jesus," you remarked. That's basically centuries of unchecked internet browsing. "Not as much as I expected. It's still a handful. Send report and end."

"SENDING DEBUG REPORT TO YOUR E-MAIL. TERMINATING PROGRAM."

"You." Right, you were fixing Revenant. He turned his head. "You have a lot of explaining to do. But not right now, no. I'm too busy for it right now. You're useful. And I thought you were some dipstick with a pretty resumé."

You shrugged. "Still mad I didn't get to use this bad boy." You gave the replicator a good slap on one of its consoles. It was state of the art too. The latest, unreleased model. Shame. "Oh well. As long as you're fixed."

He chuckled. Though it was dark and sarcastic, you heard a twinge of genuine feeling somewhere. "Sure."

* * *

The woman in the white polo couldn't believe her eyes. Revenant's technology was outdated by literal centuries. Your resumé mentioned simulacrum work, but nobody was expecting you to know anything about _that_ kind. The last one said he had simulacrum work. How'd he not figure it out? And what was that whole thing with pressing on his logo? Could the Syndicate have done that? Was Hammond hiding something? Surely you couldn't have been the only one who knew about... whatever you did to him.

If you were, why? Who were you?

They should be asking questions, that much she knew.

_Jacob Young always was better with people. Maybe he'd know what to do._


	2. About You

"Is that everything?" You crossed your arms. "Simulacra is still kind of magic in my book. PDF's can only get you so far."

"You talk too much."

"I've barely said anything." You frowned. Then again, it was likely mechanics didn't say more than they needed to to him.

He snickered. "Something's wrong with you."

"And?"

"I see what you're playing at, engineer." His gestures as he talked were slow, yet explosive. It only made him out to be more of a psychopath as he took advantage of his robot physique. "You're all tough, all bark. You say you've got nothing to lose? Heh, that's what everyone says. I don't think you know what it really means. Of what people are capable of when they have 'nothing left to lose."

Strange timing for a tirade. Wasn't he in a hurry? You shrug your shoulders, defeated.

"That's the line people who do bold, stupid things at the verge of death say. You're here. You're sane. _You're alive._ Hammond's shit, but this place isn't any better. What was it you skin bags say? 'When there's a fire you're trying to douse, you can't put it out from inside the house.' Look at you: arms crossed, acting pissy. You're hiding something. And you didn't want to be found out." He picked a teacup by the handle and twirled it around his finger. "You didn't bring tea in here because you were calm, no. You brought it in because you're **_nervous_**."

You eye your meal area. Boiler, tea, tea assortments, sugar, and a ring of teacups. Maybe you were, maybe you weren't. "So?"

He leaned his entire torso forward, matching his head to your height. "You're patient. That's the opposite of having nothing to lose. You want everything to be perfect because you have a plan. This is the worst place in the 2nd worst planet in the worst clusterfuck of planets to plan in. **_You're terrified, [Y/N]._** _And you're not special_. That was a nice trick you pulled earlier... but you and I are thinking the same thing. One wrong move and you can say goodbye to your little vendetta against me and your **ex** -co-workers."

He thought you were here to get him. An undying simulacrum. You stand no chance against him if you ever wanted to. If you did, you could've just shut him down right then and there. You hadn't realized how narcissistic the guy was until now. No wonder nobody liked him. Still, in his tirade, he failed to realize a crucial detail.

"You seem to know a lot about why people drank tea."

He exposed a hint of his humanity.

For once, he seemed stumped. His demeanour softened. He looked like he'd been running out of space to process anything with the time he took to reply. " _Were you listening to a word I said?_ "

"Every second of it." You walked across the building to your heater. Revenant's eyes followed your every step, expecting some sort of surprise attack. "What kind of tea did you like? Were you a sugar kind of guy? Oh, don't tell me you used white sugar. That's gross." You placed the back of your hand on its surface. Nearly boiled. "Can you taste? Oh, you've gotta try this _one_ tea."

Someone knocked at the mini-gate. Not like it was locked. Revenant's attention turned to it. You shifted to the side, looking behind him. The gate opened to the smell of grass, hay, whatever else natural scents you could think of. The visitor entered with a gentle bow, studying the area with such grace and finesse, you'd think a noble stumbled their way in your building. Eventually, they made their way down the stairs. Your workspace was pretty much a rehash of the laboratory, save for more engineering equipment and personal stuff. Their focus landed to the looming presence. "Revenant."

His posture corrected. That didn't take much effort. "Hunter."

"I see you've acquainted with the mechanic." In its core, that really was what you signed up to be. They waved a hand in greeting. You waved back.

"I've seen what I have to see. What happens next, well. I'm always looking for an excuse to kill." He made sure to maintain eye contact with you at his last sentence. Passing both of you, the length of his sides missed the other Legend's arm by a hair. You couldn't find any changes in the fighter, wanting to confirm your biases against the simulacrum. This must have been a norm for them. That begged the question: did Revenant _respect_ Bloodhound? He paused. "Not like I'd need one."

The gate closed. _That's_ _ **one**_ _good thing,_ you figured.

Bloodhound's hands linked behind them. They stood near the exit, courteous. The fiendish company from earlier nearly made you forget your manners. "Good morning, mx. Bloodhound." You patted down your white and red jumpsuit, your fingers bumping over the small embed of the Apex Games logo. Something of a satisfied grunt muffled under their helmet. You gesture to a fancy office chair built specifically for clients. "Have a seat."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." Their posture was rigid but natural. The subtle movements of their head communicated more than you needed to know. Despite vague silhouettes for eyes buried deep into their goggles, you felt at ease with the Legend. More than with _him_ , but that wasn't much of a standard. "I came to familiarize myself with the newcomer. You're doing good, I hope?"

"Of course. Everyone's been nice."

"And Revenant?"

You sighed, putting on a half-hearted smile. "To be fair, mx. Bloodhound-- I've seen worse. It's not anything I can't handle." Memories of heated monetary disputes and moral dilemmas in favour of science replayed in your head. Nine years seemed to long of a time to have worked at such a place. Human experiments. Involuntary augmentation. _The Syndicate_. A quiet click sounded somewhere to your left, pulling you out of the pointless daze you hadn't noticed you were trapped in. That must be your heater. Your heard jerked alive. "Which reminds me. I have tea~!"

"Please. You can call me 'Blood' or 'Hound' as you see fit. As for the tea... I smelled strawberry raspberry. Such wonderful drinks made of _gipts_ of the gods. I have recommendations of my own I plan to share at another time, may the _N_ _orns_ provide."

You were a good few meters from them. It wracked your brain, thinking how they could have possibly found a hint of the scent in that distance. Not only that-- what were the _Norns_? You made a mental note to look it up when you could.

Another knock at the gate, more gentle and reserved. Vibrant, piercing blue eyes peered by the head height glass. You would have taken them for Wraith's, hadn't you been used to the grey eyes on the battlefield. Anyone a mile away would have seen it. "Pity. The day is packed. I hope yours is as sorted."

"Of course."

The gates opened, the atmosphere of competition settling in. Banners were being scaled by MRVNs equipped with cloth and spray cans. Drones littered above head, refilling any point of interest with loot. You heard a voice over the map wide intercom. "Lunchtime, Legends! AI isn't working today, so you're stuck with me. Dominic, stop flirting with the Legends. I've got complaints from half of them. There's, like, 6 here. Six! HR isn't happy about it."

Wraith nodded to your direction, then focused on talking to Bloodhound. For a good couple of seconds, you swore you saw here eyes change colour simply from looking at your workspace. A blimp sauntered in the sky, a gigantic flyer for the upcoming games circling the map. Your building was a walk away from King's Canyon, but some meters more, you'd reach a peak that let you view the entirety of the arena comfortably. Management said it was to study the equipment more in action. You were just glad it was in a good spot. "Octane. Please get rid of the jump pads by Artillery. We had guys delivering dive jets launch headfirst to a stone wall." The voice sighed. "At least we know they work."

Lunch. You fished your phone from your pockets. Aside from Vinson Dynamics newsletters, updates on an anonymous board, and texts from DANNIEL, everything seemed in order. You felt 11:27 am was a little early for lunch. Besides, it was only your fourth day. There's so much you hadn't explored. If you're passing by to tear it down with you, might as well see it before it went. If it ever would. "Mirage. You left your phone by Cages. It almost got eaten by a flyer for crying out loud. You know where to get it."

Curious, you opened the board. It was a thread detailing the best strategy to (hypothetically) bring down a tech conglomerate. There'd been several updates since 2 weeks ago. You really should check your socials more often. This board, especially. Scrolling from the last thing you posted, you couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all.

* * *

 _ **> **__**Anonymous2819302**_  
You work in that shithole mate? Alms to you. What you want to do is get out and get a job anywhere else.

 _ **> Anonymous2947472**_  
like where? you want op to go syndicate or something? if they're not bullshitting, they could probably find a sweet gig in the games.

 _ **> Anonymous2819302**_  
That's _so_ unoriginal. Fuckin oath I can name 3 Legends off the top of my head who joined for revenge.

 _ **> Anonymous2997380**_ _**(You)**_  
_reply to_ _ **Anonymous2947472**_  
That's... not a bad idea.

 _ **> Anonymous2819302**_  
Ugh. I guess there's some engineer positions open. Senior Head's definitely up for grabs. You guys hear what happened to the poor cunt? Sorry, 'allegedly'.

 _ **> Anonymous2764229**_  
**attached:** shirtless_fuse.png  
Fuck Fuse is so hot

 _ **> Anonymous2849675**_  
_reply to_ _ **Anonymous2764229**_  
Dude get out of /cons/ that's just facts

* * *

You rolled your eyes. It's entertaining, but that's not what you visited that board for. Killing two birds with one stone, you decided to open your direct messages on it.

* * *

 _ **M**_ e  
 _1 week 3 days ago_  
No takebacks now

 ** _notNinja_**  
 _1 week 3 days ago_  
Fingers crossed. I know you'll make it

 ** _Me_**  
 _1 week 3 days ago_  
I have to, J. This is the closest I'll get

 ** _notNinja_**  
 _1 week 3 days ago_  
I swear to you, BT, it'll be _way_ easier when you get to it

Godspeed

I'll check up when I can. Kinda busy myself. You know how it is

 _ **Me**_  
 _1 week_ 3 days _ago_  
Say hi to that celebrity for me :D

 _ **notNinja**_  
 _2 days ago_  
How'd it go?

* * *

Fuse's crashed celebration ship stuck out like a sore thumb beyond Artillery. That blip on the map reminded you of the Harvester on Talos, slowly sucking the life off of the planet. That, the Phaserunner, the Energy Crisis, the accident at Epicenter, Revenant-- all of it made your blood boil. Some years. You'll get your opening. You'll find something. And when you do.

 _Once_ you do.

It'll come crashing down.

"Routine checkups. Engineers, please start roaming the map. After you've eaten, of course. If you're human, don't forget to grab a dive jet, a toolbag, and a drone carrier. Jesus, the AI says this every d--" The voice trailed off the speakers.


End file.
